I Cant Remember
by OmniVamp037
Summary: After surviving a devastating car crash, McGee wakes up from a coma to find his memory is gone and his world is different. Will he ever remember the important things, like being married to Ziva? A McGiva story with some plot. NEW CHAPTER IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey readers, i know its been awhile. life got in the way for me and i couldn't work on any of my stories. now i got time but unfortunately i got some bad writers block, so all my ongoing works are on a temporary hold but i will work on them again real soon.**

**Until then, i worked on this as a little thing to jog up my muses. This story i had saved for a long time but never really did much with it for a long time. i hope you guys like it and if you like the idea let me know and ill keep working on it.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS or it's character do not belong to me. Any original character are mine but other then that belong to their respective owners and in no way am i making money off this. **

**This is obviously AU, and their are no big spoilers for anything recent. And of course this is a McGiva.**

**All mistakes are mine and hopefully they are too glaring. please forgive me for them**

**Chapter 1**

"McGee!"

"Tim! TIM!"

"Stay with me Tim, stay with me."

"You're going to be fine agent McGee."

"Please wake up Tim."

McGee slowly opened his eyes to a hazy world. He was barely aware of something in his nose and mouth nor the distant beeping noise and talking nearby. His mind then clicked on but was still unaware. He wondered where he was or what was going on. A small pain started to grow in his head and the noises became louder. Before they could be intelligible though his eyelids became heavy and he fell into darkness again.

xxx

When he opened them again he saw a face looking at him with a small light pointed at his eyes. He suddenly became aware of something in his mouth, nose and throat and started to panic. He can hear the face saying something but it took him a moment to understand what it was saying.

"-Gee, can you hear me? Do you understand me?"

McGee wanted to speak but his voice wouldn't come. He wanted to nod but his head refused to move.

"Squeeze my hand if you can," the person said as he felt someone grab his hand.

With weakened force he was able to lightly squeeze as requested. The person (who he now saw was a female doctor) looked up with an excited face at someone else in the room.

He looked over to see a beautiful olive skin woman smiling at him as she grabbed his other shaky hand.

Suddenly he became aware of the thing in his throat and nose again and started to panic. He released the Doctors hand and tried to reach for it but somebody grabbed his hand and held it down. He struggled and he panicked even more as he tried to pull his hands free but more hands appeared and held his body and arms down.

"I'm going to take out the feeding tube and incubator in a moment, ok? Please calm down Tim."

But McGee could not even hear her. His only thought was to get the tubes out of him. He was terrified that he was going to choke to death. The tubes felt like they were expanding and clogging his throat. He couldn't breathe. He was going to suffocate. He noticed somebody fiddling with another nearby tube and he panicked even more. He heard more voices as they struggled to hold him down. He fought with all he could, he wanted to scream and throw everything and everyone off, but he was too weak.

As his voice started to return he suddenly became tired and worn out. He had trouble keeping his eyes open and his arms fighting. He went to what he thought was a blink but ended up unable to open his eyes and shortly after his consciousness drifted away.

xxx

Tim's eyes slowly drifted half open. The room was dark and hazy. He felt very tired and wanted to fall asleep again. His eyelids were heavy. As he was thinking of falling back asleep he heard movement in the room. He looked over to see the figure of a woman walking past him to the room window.

The woman pulled opened the shades and allowed soft warm sunlight into the room. With woman illuminated, Tim was able to get a good, albeit if hazy, look at her as she looked out the window. She seemed familiar but McGee mind was drawing a blank. She had olive skin that lit up in the sunlight and contrasted perfectly to the loose white shirt she wore. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Tim found her very beautiful, an angel he thought. Looking at her seemed to cause a calming effect on him.

The woman turned her head at him and let out a smile. She started walking towards him as he closed his eyes. His last thought before his mind drifted off was that he wished he knew her name.

Xxx

The fourth time his eyes opened he was now fully aware though he was still very tired. He was lying in a bed inside of a hospital room. He noticed three older men and a woman at the foot of his bed but neither of them seem to have noticed he was awake as they continued on in their conversation. He looked around the room to see if he can recognize which hospital he was in.

A small throbbing pain started to form on his head. He reached up to feel his head wrapped in bandages, only a large patch of hair stuck out. His left arm up to his elbow was completely wrapped in bandage and gauze while his right only looked bruised.

"Tim, you're awake," said the woman who he now saw was a doctor.

"It's good to have you back McGee," Said one of the men who he now recognized as his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

McGee tried to respond but he had trouble finding his voice.

"Don't worry, your voice will slowly come back to you," the doctor said.

She pulled out a small flashlight and flashed them in McGee's eyes. McGee couldn't help but blink and look away.

"You had a close one there Tim. You are very strong. My name is Dr. Nale"

McGee tried to speak again but this time a small grunt came out.

"Do you know where you are?"

McGee had to think a bit before answering.

"H-hospi-," he try to say but came out in a low raspy voice.

"The hospital, good. Do you remember what happened?"

McGee had to think even more before he answered. He remembered loud screeching, the crunches of metal and breaking glass.

"Car acc-cident?"

"Good. His memory seems to be relatively intact," the doctor said addressing the men before turning back to Tim. She then pointed at Gibbs and asked "Do remember who this is?"

"Agent L-Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Good, and him," she said pointing to another man.

McGee looked at the gray haired man and took a moment to remember.

"Tobias Fornell."

"This is great Leon," Fornell said addressing the third man, "with Tim awake we can move on with the case right away."

"Hold on there Tobias," Gibbs said, "we need to let him rest."

"He right," Vance said, "He needs to rest and get his information in order."

"He's the only one with the names of suppliers," Tobias argued, "The longer this takes, the longer they stay on the run."

"Just give him time and he'll give us what we need," Gibbs told him firmly, "He just woke up."

"We need to catch them," Tobias said a little louder, "We don't have that much-"

"Tim, do you know who that is?"

The three men looked back to see the doctor pointing at Vance. McGee had a confused look on his face he looked at him.

"N-no," he said.

The doctor gave the men a worried look before turning back to McGee.

"Who is the current director of NCIS?"

McGee paused again to think before answering.

"Director Marrow."

All four gave each other a worried look.

"McGee," Gibbs replied, "Who are your teammates."

"Y-you, Tony D-DiNoz-zo and… Kate Todd."

Gibbs took a deep breath before he asked the next question though he had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"Do you know a Ziva David?

McGee looked away deep in thought. It took him longer then before to answer but when he did Gibbs felt his stomach drop.

"No. I don't… think so."

Gibbs looked at Vance, his eyes holding the same worry.

"Uh t-that's enough for now," Dr. Nale stated quickly, "He needs his rest. Just lay back and relax Tim and we'll answer any questions you have later."

Dr. Nale adjusted Tim's blanket and carefully lowered the bed back. Tim wanted to continue but was too tired to protest. He could feel his eyes closing and his body getting heavy.

When he was relaxed, the three men and Dr. Nale quietly left the room. They nodded at the posted guards sitting nearby before turning to each other.

"This isn't good," Fornell said as soon as the door closed.

"You think Tobias," Gibbs responded, "How bad is it doc?"

"I can't tell right now," Dr. Nale responded, "I'm going to have to give him another scan. Can you tell how much memory he lost from what he said?"

"Several years. Kate was killed a couple years after he joined us and Director Marrow retired not long after."

"Well I'll run some test and give him an examination. I'll keep you up to date on his condition and if I learn anything new Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you."

"I'm just worried how Ziva will react when she hears…"

"I'll break it to her Doc, just do what you can."

Dr. Nale nodded and walked off. The three men started walking off in the other direction together.

"I do not envy you Jethro," Fornell said, "I've given bad news but to give it to Ziva?"

"At any case he is awake," Vance said, "She'll be happy to hear that."

"But still to completely forget your-"

"Gibbs."

The three men stopped when they heard Ziva's voice. Gibbs looked up to see her walking towards them from down the hallway. Gibbs felt a small tinge of regret as he saw her. .

"Any news on his condition," she asked when she reached them.

Gibbs looked at the other two men but they both looked away bashfully.

"Can we talk very quick," Gibbs told her as he held her arm.

"Okay sure," Ziva replied confused as she allowed Gibbs to lead her to an empty room and the other two men continued walking.

"How is he Gibbs," Ziva asked as soon as Gibbs closed the door, "Is something wrong?"

Gibbs took a deep breath before answering.

"He's awake," he told her.

"He is," Ziva replied excitedly, "Oh thank goodness. I need to see him then."

Ziva started to run out the room when Gibbs stopped her.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Ziver," he said.

"Why what's wrong?"

Gibbs couldn't help but look away.

"Gibbs, what is wrong with my husband?"

Gibbs looked at Ziva and took a deep breath.

"He has some memory loss,"

Ziva covered her mouth in concern before replying.

"How bad is it," she asked.

"It's really bad."

"I need to see him, now."

Ziva turned to leave but was stopped again when Gibbs grabbed her by the arm.

"Ziva, he doesn't remember you."

Ziva looked at him in shocked as if she didn't believe him but deep down she knew Gibbs wouldn't lie to her.

"What," was all she could say.

"He doesn't remember who you are. When we asked him he couldn't recall your name. As far as we know he lost years, he believes Kate is alive."

Ziva didn't know what to say. She looked at Gibbs hoping he was lying but she knew that he would never ever lie to her about this. It took her a moment to get her voice back and speak.

"I have to see him," she said.

"Ziva."

"I need to see him. I need to…I just….I have to see him."

This time Gibbs didn't stop her from rushing past him. She practically ran down the halls almost desperate to reach Tim's room. She ignored the posted guards as she entered into the room. She rushed into the room then suddenly stopped in her tracks at the sight of McGee sleeping in his bed.

He looked almost peaceful. Timidly she walked over to his bedside, pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. She was in such a rush to get him but now she didn't what to do. She was nervous, almost scared of confirming what Gibbs told her.

She looked down at her hand and the two wedding rings on her fingers. She took McGee's ring before he went into surgery and placed it on her finger just above her ring.

She looked back up and noticed a lock of his brown hair that stuck out of his bandage was draped over his forehead and eyes. She reached over and gently brushed it away. At her touch, McGee's eyes opened and looked up at Ziva. Ziva couldn't help but smile at the green eyes she fell in love with, even if they held some confusion.

"Hi," she said.

"H-hi." McGee said hoarsely.

Ziva's smile became wider at his voice.

"How are you feeling," She asked as she held his hand.

"Tired."

Ziva held his hand in both of hers. Every day for the three weeks Tim was in the coma, she visited him in the hospital. She would sometimes hold his hands and talk to him, observe as the doctors would examine him and on some days just sit in a chair, reading a book or watching the TV and just being comfortable in his presence. She would also tend to the flowers that Abby brought one day to liven up his room, though Ziva disagreed that black roses were the best choice but still kept the flowers none the less. Every day she came hoping very soon that particular day would be the day he woke up and she would hear his voice again.

"Do you…do remember who I am," she asked almost hopefully.

He didn't answer right away but looked at Ziva. Ziva could tell his mind was working to remember.

"N…no," he answered.

Ziva small faltered a bit a flash of disappointment crossed over her eyes but she did her best to quickly school her face and not show it.

"I'm sorry," Tim said obviously catching it.

Ziva shook her head and smiled "Its ok. It's not your fault."

"I'm really sorry," Tim said drifting off to sleep.

Ziva wiped away a stray tear in her eye and looked at her husband falling asleep. She pushed back the loose hair again then leaned in and kissed his forehead.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Ziva heard a noise behind her. She looked back to see Doctor Jessica Nale leaning against the doorway, watching them and smiling. The short red headed young woman was there since the beginning when Tim was stretchered in through the ER. She and Ziva have become fast friends throughout the three weeks with Nale being a comfort to Ziva as she visited Tim.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you," Nale said quietly.

"Its fine," Ziva assured her.

Ziva kissed Tim's knuckles then followed Nale out the room.

"You ok," Nale asked as the two reached the nearby nurse station.

"Yeah," Ziva assured her, wiping away another stray tear, "Yeah. I am just…."

"I'm sorry Ziva. I can't imagine what you're going through."

Ziva shook her head and gave the young doctor a smile.

"I'm fine," she assured her, "I am just happy that he's awake again. I am more worried about him and how he's doing."

"It's hard to say until we do a scan of his brain but it's obvious he has bad long term memory loss and he doesn't seem to have any other problems but we won't know until we run some test."

"Other problems?"

"It's not uncommon for people like him to have visual and cognitive and perception problem. He may have trouble reading, writing or even recognizing letters. Plus there's the chance his short-term memory is affected."

"Short term?"

"Basically any new information he gets, his brain may not be able to retain it and he'll forget it quickly. Worst case scenario he won't ever remember anything new."

"What are his chances of him getting his memory back?"

"It all depends on him. It may take days, weeks, months."

Nale took a deep breath before continuing.

"I won't lie to you Ziva," she said looking at Ziva," There's a chance he may never regain his full memory and if he does have short term memory problems, he may have trouble remembering you at all."

Ziva turned away and looked back at Tim's room. Million thoughts ran through her head. She could feel her eyes wanting to shed some tears but she did not let them fall. After a few moments she turned back to Doctor Nale, a look of resolve in her eyes.

"Even if he doesn't remember me, I will still love him," she said, "he is still the Timothy McGee that I married. I'm going to be with him and help him through this."

Ziva let out a breath after her declaration. She knew it would be tough but she didn't let herself think negatively.

"You're a really great person Ziva," Nale said smiling.

"You would do the same for your wife wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I would and she would do the same for me but still, Tim is lucky to have you as his wife."

Ziva smiled at her words. After some more small talk between the two ladies, Ziva went home for the night with the promise from Nale that she would be contacted right away if something comes up with McGee.

Sometime later she opened the door to her apartment was greeted by an excited Jethro. Ziva greeted him with a smile and a scratch behind the ears. A month before being married, Tim and her moved in together into a new apartment. It was two years ago when they started to date in secret and 5 months ago when they were married in a private ceremony with Sarah and Penny as their only witness.

Ziva stripped off her clothes as she walked to the bedroom bathroom. She allowed herself to relax as the warm water hit her skin. Her mind though was thinking about what she told Dr. Nale. The thought that Tim may never remember her made her sad but half the sadness was for Tim himself being so damaged and suffering from the car crash. Though she was very grateful he at least survived the car crash, something that can't be said for the passenger.

Tim had been working undercover for a month prior to assist the FBI to take down a drug ring. The MCRT was looking into the death of two marines when it was revealed that the killers were members of the drug ring. Tim had already made contacts with some of the traffickers by the time the FBI came in. After some briefing, it was decided that Tim would go undercover and join a small circle of traffickers and try to find out who the suppliers are. He was undercover for a month and was so integrated into the circle that he collected so much evidence and information for the investigation. But it took a month before he was finally able to meet the suppliers.

Unfortunately it was so unexpected the team didn't have time to prepare with a wire or a camera or anything useful. Tim was riding with the group to a pick up point when he was told that they would be meeting the suppliers. Thinking quickly Tim was able to set his phone to discreetly record them. After getting back to his fake apartment, he quickly uploaded the video to a laptop and saved it onto a flash drive which he then hid somewhere in his fake apartment. He called Gibbs and informed him of all that transpired and what he has done.

After a short discussion with the investigative team, it was decided that the team will bust Tim's circle and pull him out and leave the suppliers to the FBI. The next morning Tim was picked up by one of the suspects, a Tommy Bergman, and the two drove together to meet up with others. They were riding along a highway when another car lost control and swerved into them from the side. Their sedan was pushed sideway, flipped two times and half times, and hit another car before rolling down the trench on the side of the road. Tim, as the passenger, suffered a cracked skull, a broken rib, a sliced up arm and bruised wrist. He was found conscious by paramedics but quickly passed out in the ambulance. As for Tommy, he received cracked skull and a broken rib that pierced a lung; he died on the way to the hospital.

Ziva quickly shook the image of the car accident from her mind and instead tried to focus on the warm water hitting her skin. When she got to see the photographs of the accident, and the totaled sedan Tim was riding in, she was grateful to learn that the car was hit from the driver side. She felt that if it had been from the passenger side, McGee would have been the one to die on the way to the hospital and for that she was grateful to God.

Ziva turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She walked to the bedroom, Jethro close behind once again, and changed into her usual sleep wear; a pair of her panties and one of Tim's old MIT t-shirt. She laid down on the bed and allowed Jethro to climb up and cuddle with her. Normally they wouldn't let him on the bed as all while they slept but ever since Tim was in the coma, and even a little before, Ziva would feel lonely in bed by herself. After a while she found comfort in holding Jethro. It was not her Tim but the dog's soft fur and calm breathing helped her sleep. The German Shepard was the shoulder for her to cry on at night. He was the body she hugged when she needed one. He was friend she needed when she got home and it felt like at the moment, the only one that could help her. Sarah was in Italy, studying abroad and sometime unable to answer her phone. As for her Tony, Abby and Gibbs, she was still unsure if their friendship could ever be mended.

The entire time they were together, they were able to keep it a secret from the team. Other than having to tell Vance about their marriage, they have successfully kept it out of the office, despite one being worried about the other during a case, seeing the other injured on the job or even Tony's teasing of Tim and flirting with Ziva. To add to the bad luck, it seemed that Abby was being extra flirty to Tim prior to his accident.

Abby had started to talk to Tim and try to hang out often. Her phone call had interrupted many dinners and caused many canceled lunch date between Tim and Ziva. There was even a day where it got worse from obvious jealousy when Tim implied to have had a girlfriend. Tony on the other hand was being the same old him when the day before the crash he had tried to kiss Ziva.

Tim was undercover at the time when Tony invited her to a dinner to in his words "unwind and get their minds off the case." Ziva figured it would be nice to relax and have fun with a friend so she agreed. The two went to an Italian restaurant and talked about work and life and everything in between. The food was nice and the wine seemed to keep coming and for a moment, Ziva was able to relax and not worry about Tim being in danger. While she had the utmost confidence in him, she could never help but worry. After dinner the two had a nice walk around the block that ended with a discussion about movies at their respective cars. Tony tried to convince her to come to his apartment to watch some movie but Ziva politely declined saying she was tired and ready to end the night. She was pulling out her car keys and looked up when Tony suddenly leaned in for a kiss. She was able to turn away quickly enough before their lips touched. Tony had a hurt look and was about to say something when Ziva interrupted quickly telling him that she can't without explaining why. She quickly thanked him, got in her car and left.

The next day the team and the FBI were all waiting for McGee and Tommy to arrive at the meeting point. Just as they were starting to comment on how long they were taking, Ziva got a call from the hospital telling her that her husband was in admitted after a car crash. She quickly told the team and they all hurried to the hospital, leaving the FBI to deal with the suspects. It was actually the front desk nurse that gave away their secret.

Gibbs spoke first asking for McGee. The nurse told them he was being prepared for surgery and when Gibbs asked for them to see him she told them that only family could see him at the time. She then said that they are currently trying to contact his wife, a Ziva McGee. Ziva quickly stepped forward and said that was her. The nurse told her how to get to him and as she was leaving she looked back just as the door was closing to see the shocked faces of Gibbs and Tony.

The next time she saw Tony, he was angry, and while he wouldn't admit it, jealous as well. She tried to explain to him that she didn't mean to lead him on with their dinner together and her and Tim's marriage was not a stab at anyone. She even was blunt when she told them that they couldn't trust them with their secret. From then on Tony seemed to avoid her, only talking to her when it pertained to the case. He has yet to visit Tim in the hospital.

It was Tony that revealed to Abby about their marriage. She was really mad. She accused Ziva of stealing Tim away and insinuated Tim of cheating on her. Ziva tried to be calm and explain it to her but couldn't help but get annoyed at Abby's accusation. Finally she snapped and called Abby out on her hypocrisy, on how she only used Tim and crushed his feelings. This caused Abby to slap her and storm out. She has visited Tim several times and according to Nale would get "a little too close" though she hasn't really done anything too bad. Nale has interrupted a few times with an excuse to check on Tim's condition whenever it looked like she would. Abby has since not a said a word to Ziva, only giving her dirty looks whenever she passed. As for Gibbs, he and Ziva hadn't been able to talk about it, but it seemed like he has accepted it somewhat.

A tear of happiness slipped out of Ziva's eye. She hugged Jethro a little tighter and fell asleep pretty quickly. Her last thought was of Tim and how their life will be from now on.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

**AN: well thats the first two chapters and the set up. What do you think? any ideas? Ill try to have the next chapter up soon, forgive me if it takes awhile. Till then leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey readers, bit shorter chapter this time. Bit more of the plot but lots of fluffiness. **

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I was a little worried that chapter 2 would be a little too expostiony but I tried to balance it. Hopefully I did good.**

**I'm also a little worried about the beginning of this chapter. It took me a bit before I was satisfied enough. I kinda made a mistake with the protagonist so I had to change somethings but I think I can still make it good.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 3**

Sometime in the middle of the night…

She tucked back a loose strand of black hair as she walked through the hospital hall. She hoped the outfit she was wearing looked convincing enough, her plan required it did.

Seeing the posted security guard at the room entrance, she schooled her face and pulled out the NCIS badge. She quickly flashed the badge to the seated guard who nodded at her and looked away. She entered the room, closed the door behind her and let out a breath she was holding. Straightening herself again she looked at Tim McGee asleep in the hospital bed.

She hesitantly walked up to him, being careful not to wake him up. She laid her hand on his and looked at his sleeping face. She looked at him and tried to feel betrayed and angry that he was not who said he was but instead an undercover cop. That the person she became good friends with, and even fell in love with, willing to leave her boyfriend for, was someone fake. Someone who survived the car crash while the real friend did not. The others would do anything to be here in her place and kill him.

But as she looked at him peacefully sleeping, head wrapped in bandages and bruises that have healed throughout the weeks, she just couldn't. She felt hurt but she still loved him. She was as angry as the others when they found Tim's badge and id in his apartment but that anger dissipated and was replaced with a feeling she couldn't describe. It took her awhile to accept that the man sleeping in front of her was not actually Ryan Carver.

She softly squeezed Tim's hand, then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She walked to a nearby cabinet and placed the badge and id on top a photo album. She then walked to the door, took one last look at Tim, then left the room.

Xxx

"I am starting to feel like you guys are just making fun of me."

Ziva and Nale chuckled at Tim. For the entire morning, after doing an MRI, Doctor Nale had Tim do a series of test, from simple reading and writing to more complex test to check memory and cognition. Currently he was doing a test of math problems that range from elementary math to long division to college level equations.

"It's all very necessary Tim," Nale assured him, "we are just trying to see the extent of your head injury."

"If you say so," Tim said, turning back to the test paper.

Tim looked at the paper for a few moments, a look of concentration on his face.

"What um…what problem was I on again," he asked embarrassingly.

The two women chuckled again.

"You were on number 27 ahouvi," Ziva said as she pointed on the paper.

"Oh, right."

"Its fine," Nale said as she took the test away, "it's obvious your math solving skills are intact. So far it doesn't seem like you have brain damage, other than your memory being affected. The MRI results should be done now so I'm gonna go pick them up and you two try not to get into too much trouble."

She smiled at the two before leaving the room. Almost right away there was an air of awkwardness between the two.

"I um…what is your name again," Tim asked to embarrassed to look at Ziva.

Ziva smiled and gently grabbed Tim's chin to have him look at her.

"It's Ziva," she told him, "Ziva."

"Ziva, right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine ahava chely. It's not your fault."

"I know but still. I feel bad. You're obviously a great friend and I draw a blank when I look at you."

"Actually there is more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

Ziva took a deep breath and took Tim's hand into hers. She was waiting all morning to tell him, since she first woke up excited and nervous to see Tim. She was worried though how he would react. If he had no memory of her, then he would most likely not remember why he loved her. From what she was told, his mind was in a time where he had feelings for Abby. But she knew she had to tell him none the less.

"Tim, we are-"

"You're married," Tim suddenly interrupted, touching the rings on Ziva's finger.

"Uh yes I am," Ziva replied confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Tim said embarrassingly, "I was just-…I spoke without thinking, forget I said that."

"No please tell me," Ziva asked, giving him a smile for encouragement, though it didn't help her nervousness.

Tim ears turned a dark shade of red, something that made Ziva smile wider.

"I was um…" Tim tried, "I was hoping that…that you were…that we were…."

"That we were what? Please its fine."

"That we were d-dating. That you were together."

Ziva covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. She didn't want to give Tim the wrong idea but his words just made her giddy.

"I'm sorry, " Tim said still unable to look at her, "I figured that since you been here since I was awake and so helpful and everything that….I shouldn't have been so presumptuous, I'm sorry. I really didn't mea-"

Tim suddenly had Ziva's lips on his. His eyes were wide open while Ziva's were closed. Despite the shock, Tim found himself liking the feeling of the kiss. Before it could register even more Ziva broke the kiss and pulled away smiling. McGee was surprised but couldn't help the smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

"I couldn't help myself, you were just being really cute," Ziva explained, "Yes I am married. I'm married to you."

The surprise from the kiss was small compared to the revelation Tim just heard. His mouth was actually open, a sight that made Ziva chuckle.

"R-really," McGee asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"Yes really."

"We're married?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, wiping away tear that escaped.

Tim looked back the golden rings on Ziva's slender fingers and studied them. Ziva pulled back her hand, took off Tim's finger then grabbed Tim's hand and gently slipped the ring onto his finger.

Tim looked at the ring on his finger and grinned widely. It almost felt unreal but he could definitely feel the ring on his finger.

"Wow," he said almost breathlessly.

Ziva didn't even stop the tears falling from her eyes. She reached out and grabbed Tim's hand and let out a small sob as Tim looked at her. He reached up with his other hand and wiped away some of her tears away. The two smiled at each other squeezed the others hand.

Suddenly McGee turned away shyly.

"I forgot your name again," he said quietly.

Ziva pulled his face to hers again and held him softly by the cheek.

"It's ok, It's Ziva," she said softly, her smile never leaving her face.

"Ziva."

Ziva leaned in and kissed him again. This time McGee kissed back. The kiss was soft and gentle but the two savored the other deeply. Neither wanted to stop. When they did though, they looked at each other again, feeling content and happy.

For Ziva, it was the greatest feeling in the world to have the love of her life back with her. To taste his lips and hear his voice again felt almost like a dream come true. She did feel a pang of guilt and selfishness that she told him so suddenly without letting him get to know her again first but after three months and the news that he may never remember her ever again, she just could not help herself and she would not allow herself to regret anything lest she does lose him if anything ever happens to him again.

As for Tim, he couldn't quite describe the feeling when he looked at Ziva and when she revealed to be his wife. He couldn't explain why it felt right, why he felt something deep inside him when she looked at him or why the ring seemed felt so right on his finger. His mind drew a blank when he looked at her but somehow it felt right when she was near him.

"Oh that's right, I brought a photo album to show you," Ziva suddenly said.

She quickly went to the room's cabinet and pulled it open. She grabbed the album without looking and quickly turned back to Tim. She was starting to open the album when she heard something hit the floor. She looked down and saw the shield of a badge staring back up at her. She bent down and picked it up. Her heart dropped as she saw the ID. She was speechless as she stood back up and looked at the badge.

"I uh, I will be right back, my love," Ziva said to Tim trying not to alarm him, "I have to take care of something very quickly."

"Ok, I'll be here I guess," McGee told her, blushing at his little joke.

Ziva smiled at him and quickly left the room.

When she was gone, Tim looked at his ring again. He was quiet but his mind was frantic as he repeated over and over "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva."

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the pen from earlier and wrote on the back of his right hand, just above his thumb:

ZIVA WIFE

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the long long delay with updates. I haven't been able to write in a long time due to not having anything to type on and continue the story. But mow I do and and a big huge special thanks to Wafer for that. You're the best :)**

**So to continue with the story, I made a couple changes to how this one would go but it shouldn't change the overall story. There r actually some changes I wish I could make with the previous chapters but oh well. **

**So updates won't be on a set schedule; I'm posting each chapter as I finish them and I'm working on another fic at the same time. I'll just do my best to not have a big gap between each chapter.**

**This is just a fluffy chapter between Ziva and Tim. Nothing major yet but next chapter so have some case stuff.**

**So please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Has any other Agent been in here," Ziva questioned the seated posted guard as soon as she closed the room door.

"Uh no, not since I came in this morning," the guard told her.

"Do you know if anyone came in at all last night?"

"I don't know, you have to ask the guy before me."

Ziva saw Doctor Nale heading towards her, file in hand.

"Jess, did anyone drop off a badge in Tim's room," Ziva asked.

"Not that I know, why," Nale replied.

"I found Tim's badge and ID in the cabinets," Ziva told her, holding up the item in question, "we never found his badge when we were searching the undercover apartment. We think it was stolen."

"Oh god, uh I'll ask around the nurses' station to see if anyone dropped it off."

"Thanks."

Nale walked off while Ziva pulled out her phone.

"Don't let anyone but me enter that room," Ziva ordered the guard.

She didn't wait for a response. Going into full agent mode, she dialed Gibbs number and started walking quickly to the security station.

The next 20 minutes were a blur for her. She told Gibbs about the situation which he replied that he and Tony would be right over and to find out all she can. She collected the security tapes of the previous night and got the names of all employees in that night. When she returned to the nurses stationed she found Gibbs and Tony already there.

"What do you got" Gibbs asked without preamble.

"I got the badge and security tapes," Ziva informed him as Gibbs pulled out an evidence bag, "I also have Dr. Nale asking the nurses if anyone dropped off the badge."

"Where is she now?"

"Just arriving," said Nale, walking up behind them holding a folder in her hand, "I asked everyone but no one had a Badge dropped off at the Nurse station."

"Do you think it could have been any of the nurses in the graveyard shift," Ziva asked her.

"Thought of that already so I made a copy of the list of everyone working last night."

Nale pulled out a sheet of paper and handed to Gibbs.

"Alright I'm gonna call the Director and update him then take the badge to Abby," Gibbs said to Ziva, "Keep me updated if anything happens."

Ziva nodded and Gibbs pulled out his phone as he started walking away. Tony meanwhile leaned onto the counter and gave Nale a flirty smile.

"So Doctor Nale," he started, ignoring the looks he got from both women, "I was thinking, we should have a discussion about the other nurses and doctors working last night; see if we can narrow down possible choices. Perhaps over dinner tonight?"

"That is a great idea agent DiNozzo," Nale said with an enthusiasm that Ziva could tell right away was fake.

Tony's smile got bigger and he seemed over the moon.

"Ziva would you like to go out to dinner with me and have that discussion," Nale said suddenly s turning to Ziva and putting her hand on her arm.

"That sounds lovely Jess," Ziva said, "I would love to have dinner with you."

"Yay I can't wait. Thanks for the idea agent DiNozzo."

"Uh wait no," Tony started flustered, "I meant-"

"DiNOZZO! YOU COMING OR NOT?"

"Ah coming boss!"

Tony quickly followed after Gibbs, leaving behind a chuckling Ziva and Nale.

"He's never gonna to get it, is he" Nale asked.

"Hopefully soon but it is still funny to see him try and fail."

"That dinner request still stands by the way," Nale stated as the two walked to Tim's room, "but with you and Tim when he's discharged. It can be a double date with me and Lily."

"That sounds lovely."

The two girls stepped into Tim's room to find him lightly grasping his head.

"Something wrong Timothy," Ziva asked as she sat in the chair next to the bed and placed a hand on his arm.

"My head is starting to hurt," Tim replied looking up at her and Nale.

"That is bound to happen," Nale said as she adjusted his IV, "I'll give you a little morphine for now and get you prescribed some pain medicine real soon."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Of course."

Ziva gently grabbed his hand causing him flinch a little.

"Sorry about that," Tim told her softly.

"It's ok Tim," ZIva assured him, letting him squeeze back before she tightened her grip.

"So looking over your latest scans it," Dr. Nale started, "the swelling in your brain has gone down significantly and no signs of bleeding is present. At best you'll just have some temporary migraine."

"That's sounds like a fun thing to look forward too," Tim quipped.

"Well if you like that, you are going to be excited about this," Dr. Nale said smirking, "you should be cleared to go home tonight."

Both Ziva and McGee perked up at her words.

"That's wonderful," Ziva said excitedly.

"Yup. We just need to do some final check-ups and have you cleared. Really the paperwork should be the hard part. Lucky for you Tim, all you have to do is sign them."

"Yay," Tim replied questioningly.

"Yes Yay," Ziva told him, "you get to finally come home."

"Oh, that's good."

Ziva grabbed his arm with her free hand and hugged it smiling. Something black on his arm caught his attention. She turned his arm to find writing.

"Did you write on yourself?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I did. After you left earlier."

"What does it say," Dr. Nale curiously asked, turning her head to try to get a look.

"Ziva….wife…" Ziva read out loud.

"Awww," Dr. Nale cooed covering her mouth with a hand.

"You wrote this to remind yourself of us?"

Tim bashfully nodded.

"That so cute," Dr. Nale said with a large smile forming.

A wave of love washed over Ziva who couldn't help but have her own growing grin on her face. She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips, letting hers linger in enjoyment. When they broke apart, they looked at each other, a blush on Tim's face. They room was silent for a moment before Dr. Nale interjected with a thought she had.

"You did remember her name was Ziva right," she asked, pointing at the Israeli woman.

"Y-yes. Yes," Tim defensively replied.

Dr. Nale gave him a look that said she obviously did not believe him.

"No," Tim admitted looking away bashfully.

Both women chuckled as his cheeks turned brighter red. Ziva leaned in and kissed his forehead.

The rest of the day went by fast; final examinations for Tim to sit through and paperwork for Ziva to complete. Gibbs called her sometime later after his visit to inform her of new development. That is was one of the traffickers Tim worked with undercover. As best as they could guess, the group was sending a message but since Tim's room did not have a camera in it itself, all they could do was guess. Gibbs and Ziva both agreed immediately that they were to have posted agents as protection where they stayed. The "where" is where they disagreed on, but after some convincing, Ziva won out and was allowed to bring Tim to their home.

Thus after the sun was setting, Ziva and Tim arrived to their home where three dark agency cars greeted them.

Ziva looked over at McGee who was dozed off in the passenger. She smiled for the thousandth time it felt to her that day.

"Timothy, wake up," She said as she gently shook him awake, "we're home."

Tim opened his eyes at her touch, sat up and looked out the window at the small house before him. One story, with a single car garage and lawn with a single young oak tree in front.

"I live here," he asked innocently.

"Yes, with me and Jethro."

Tim suddenly thought of his boss and immediately had questions, but before he could ask, Ziva had stepped out of the car and was pulling out a wheelchair from the trunk. He saw his boss step out of one of the dark cars and join her.

"Easy does it McGee," he said as he opened the door and helped him out. Once he was situated in the chair, Ziva pushed him towards the front door. Ziva and Gibbs were discussing the details of the security detail but he was focused more on the house. The sides were painted blue with window sills and garage were white. Ziva told him they had gotten a home together but he still expected to arrive at his apartment in silver springs; he doesn't even know where he is now, the neighborhood looked unfamiliar. The small tree seemed like it would be a welcoming landmark but it just felt like it was waiting for someone else.

When they reached the front door, Gibbs opened it and welcomed them in. Before any details of the house could register to Tim though, there was a loud clawing noise followed by rapid muffled footsteps quickly approaching.

Tim looked in time to see a large brown furry beast bounding towards him.

Tim was struck by a sudden unknown but familiar fear. He raised his arms to his face and let out a small cry as a panic hit his chest.

"Jet, no," Ziva demanded, "calm down!"

But her words fell on deaf furry ears and the German shepherd hopped excitedly in place in front of McGee, happily yelping and barking, over the moon that his master was finally home.

"Let's go you mutt," Gibbs said, grabbing Jethro by the collar before he could jump on McGee.

He dragged the resisting dog through the house and out the back sliding door. Jethro continued to bark and jump onto the door before a loud, sharp "HEY" from Gibbs calmed him down. Now he sat by the door looking in expectantly.

"I never seen him so excited," Ziva said as she pushed Tim into the living room.

"He hasn't seen his master at all for weeks," Gibbs told her, "he's just really happy."

"He's not the only one," Ziva replied.

Meanwhile Tim was not paying attention. His heart was still beating fast and his breath still short. He could feel sweat on his head and his adrenaline pumping. He didn't know why but seeing the German shepherd running towards him kicked in an instinct in his mind and a feeling of a flashback he didn't recognize.

"-im? Tim," Ziva's voice broke through, "is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. I'm fine."

Ziva reached down and grabbed his shaking hand reassuringly.

"Really I am," he told her, "I was just surprised by the dog, that's all"

"Well as long as Jethro didn't hurt you. I don't think he realizes he needs to be careful."

"Wait, that's the Jethro that lives with us," Tim exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Did…did you believe Gibbs lived with us," ZIva asked stifling a laugh.

Tim looked up at Gibbs who looked back at him with a smirk.

"Well I didn't know I had a dog. Besides who names a dog Jethro. I- uh..."

Gibbs eyes narrowed though his smirk didn't falter.

"I meant, w-who names a dog after their boss," Tim quickly amended.

"That would be Abby," Ziva explained, "you still have lots to catch up on I guess."

"I'll leave that up to you two," Gibbs stated "I'll be outside most of the night if you need me."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"No problem Ziver. You two just get settled in and we can work on the case tomorrow."

And with a nod, he was out the door, leaving the young married couple.

"Would you like some dinner ahouvi," Ziva asked, "I can stir up something quickly?"

"Actually if it's ok with you, I would like to go to bed. I'm feeling pretty tired right now."

"It's alright. You're still recovering. It's probably for the best since we have a busy day tomorrow."

Ziva wheeled Tim into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Tim looked around as Ziva prepared the bed. It was a large comfortable looking queen size bed. There were a few framed photos around the room on the dresser and night stands. Almost all of the of him and Ziva, with one of them having the German shepherd joining them and another with his sister Sarah In between their arms.

"Here you go dear," Ziva said when ready.

She helped him to his feet and over to the bed where he got in and laid back.

"You get comfortable and ill join you when I'm ready," Ziva said.

Tim nodded and watched as she disappeared the bathroom. He took another look around the room. From the window he could see that the sun was gone, now replaced with a rising crescent moon. He looked again at the pictures and found one of them of what looked to be in front of a court house. Another looked to be them having a picnic. The one with Sarah seemed to be at a restaurant.

He grabbed the nearby one on the nightstand which seemed to be a selflie of them in the bed he currently laid in. In all of them they both had large smiles on their faces. Obviously they were taken as happy memories of happy times.

Memories he didn't seem to have. Not even a blur or flash came to him. He looked at this woman in his arms and it was obvious she was in love with him. She was with him the whole day, patiently helping him get dressed and through the exams, and yet…

He suddenly realized he forgot her name again. A whole day with her and he was drawing a blank. It was on the tip of his tongue, he knew it was unique but nothing. He felt guilt hit him in his chest.

The bathroom door opened with a gust of steam followed by towel clad Ziva walking out, drying her hair with another towel. As she walked across the room to the dresser, Tim couldn't help but be mesmerized by her figure and expose olive skin. She had slender shoulders that Tim would admit he wish to touch and smooth lean legs that seemed to know how to twist and bed just right.

As if he wasn't there, Ziva removed the towel covering her body and Tim quickly looked away blushing with an audible gasp.

"It's ok for you to look," Ziva said chuckling, pulling out her usual sleeping outfit.

"I'll uh, keep that in mind," Was all Tim could say, his eyes still averted.

After a few moments, Ziva was dressed and ready for bed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and Tim's medication. As he swallowed his pills, ZIva went to her side, got into bed and slid closer to him. When he laid back onto his pillow, she grabbed on to his hand and laced their finger.

Tim looked over and saw her looking back with happy brown eyes and a smile on her lips. He then noticed the writing on arm that as still bold on his pale skin.

**ZIVA WIFE**

"Ziva," he read out loud, causing Ziva's smile to widen, "Your Ziva?"

"Yes. I am," she replied, her smile never faltering.

The guilt hit him again as he looked at her smile and he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be."

"I forgot your name."

"It's not your fault."

"But it should be one of the things I should remember and I draw a blank. You been amazing so far but I feel guilty that you have to take care of me while I-"

He was silence by a sudden kiss from Ziva. While greatly surprised, he found himself liking the feeling of her lips on his. When they broke apart, Ziva gave him another patient smile.

"It's not your fault, and you have nothing to be worried about," she assured him, "All that matters is that you're finally home and back with me."

A tear she was holding back finally leaked out. She quickly wiped it away on her sleeve and held on tighter to Tim's arms.

"How long was I in that coma," Tim asked, his eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"Three and half weeks," Ziva replied, remembering how it felt longer.

"How long have we been married?"

"Five months, two weeks and four days. At about 9:22 in the morning it was official to the state, with it being completely official at 12:22 by an ordained Penny at Red Oak Lake. Sarah was our witness. It was a clear day, perfectly warm and the lake was clear and calm. There was newly hatched blue jay chicks who watched from the branch of the tree we held the ceremony under."

Tim had closed his eyes a while ago but she continued telling the story until his breath was even and low.

Ziva placed her head against his chest and listened to him breath.

"I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, sorry for taking a bit long to update, though I guess not as bad as my two year break. Real life got in the way and got busy. Including a couple events of mine taking up my weekends.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I don't do it for the reviews but I always love getting and reading them. `**

**So this chapter was originally planned to be longer but I decided it's probably a good idea to cut It where I did.**

**Momcat: thank you for your concern, it wasn't health issues thankfully, but various other reasons. Yea I have no experience in that field so I'm kinda just winging it on things I can't really research. Hopefully any medical stuff I mention doesn't make you cringe too badly with any inaccuracy. Yeah I'm glad that the writers have started to make him mature and learn. Though fir the sake of the story with him and Abby, they haven't got there yet and instead got worse. I'm trying not to make them too over the top with it but we'll see what happens.**

**Athea781: I know how you feel, so many McGee stories abandoned when they were getting good. Well, I planned to finish this one way or another.**

**Buddy0192: Thanks for your reviews. The stuttering was meant to be a result of his injuries, rather how he just woke up and hasn't spoken in a long time, so I imagine it wouldn't be easy. And to clarify, Dr. Nale, a female doctor does have a WIFE. No typo there lol English is my native language and that was intentional. Well not at first when first creating the character, I didn't have a gender in mind yet and just put wife and went from there.**

**Chapter 5**

Man and beast locked determined eyes in a gaze reminiscent of the high noon show down of the old west. One waiting timidly for the other to make the first move: take the first step and ignite the tense air with epic battle; with snarling and roars, with sharp teeth and tight fists, with the oceans of inevitable bloodshed, flowing even after the battle is over.

At least that's what Tim's writer side was saying in his mind. In reality, he was sitting on the living room sofa with a happy Jethro lying on his belly and looking up at Tim expectedly. Ziva was running around the house, getting ready for both of them to go to work. She has been saying things to him here and there as she did but Tim had not heard a word, instead focusing on the German shepherd.

He didn't the same fear as the previous night but he was really nervous to have Jethro near him even though all the dog did so far was pant and look up at him since joining him on the couch.

"Hi there," Tim said awkwardly, "um, how you doing this morning?"

Jethro didn't respond but instead kept looking up at his master, a hint of a smile on his mouth.

Tim raised a shaking hand and started to reach for the dog but suddenly drew back when Jethro started to move. He inched forward and placed his snout on his thigh, letting out a low whine.

Tim reached out a hand again and anxiously placed it on his head.

"He is not allowed on the sofa normally," Stated Ziva who seemed to suddenly appear with her hand on her hips, "but I guess an exception can be made this time. Come on Jet."

At her words, Jethro hopped off the sofa and followed her to the back door where he was let outside by the Israeli woman.

"I thought he was named…Jethro," Tim asked when she returned; it took him a moment to remember that the dog had the same name as his boss.

"Well officially his name is Jethro but you always found it awkward to call him by Gibb's name so we been calling him Jet for short."

"Oh. Well why did I name him Jethro in the first place?"

"You didn't, Abby was the one decided to name him after Gibbs."

"That makes so much more sense."

Tim looked down and debated whether to ask the other questions mulling in his head but was saved when Ziva spoke first.

"Ready to go Tim?"

"Yeah. I'm ready…sw-sweetheart."

Ziva gave him a patient smile, raised an arm and tapped on the forearm.

Tim looked down at the writing on his arm then quickly back up at Ziva.

"Ziva! Yes, I'm ready Ziva…I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Xxx

"Welcome back Agent McGee."

"Thank you Sam," Tim replied to the elder security guard.

Ziva and Tim had just got through security and were now heading towards the elevator. Tim lost count of how many people welcomed him back as he was pushed on the wheelchair by his wife. As soon as they entered the Navy yard, people that passed said hi or waved when at a distance. He said each of their names out loud to make sure he remembered and in hopes of getting his memory working again. Though he didn't get that unfamiliar feeling he got when he first arrived home the previous night.

Except for a couple new faces, everything was familiar. Like another day at work. Though it took a few moments to recall certain names and remember that a couple things have changed around.

"Welcome back Tim," said a young man in a suit that was exiting the elevator, "good to see you again.

"Thanks," Tim replied as they passed, "good to be back."

Tim and Ziva entered the elevator and pushed the button, making the door close.

"Who was that," Tim asked when they were alone.

"I have never officially met him," Ziva told him, "so I don't know. I have only seen him around."

"Oh."

"How you doing ahouve?"

"I mean, I feel awkward coming to work being pushed in a wheelchair."

"It's only temporary, soon you will be back on your feet and walking on your own to the office. Though I guess since the rats out of the bag, we can come in together."

"Rat? You mean cat? Cats out of the bag."

"Right. I knew I got it wrong."

"What do you mean though? Were we hiding something?"

"Oh right. You don't remember. I'm sorry. Other than telling Director, we decided to keep our marriage a secret from our coworkers."

"Because of Gibb's rules I assume."

"That is one of the main reasons, yes."

"That explains why they weren't at our wedding."

"Yes…"

The elevator doors opened and the two got out. From the corner they could hear a familiar excited rambling emanating from the bullpen. As they rounded the cubicles, they spotted the Goth girl in ponytails adjusting a small banner she had hung up on the edge of Tim's desk while Gibbs was doing some paperwork and Tony looked on.

"Timmy!"

Abby bounded, arms up, towards Tim as fast has her platform boots could take her.

Tim was instantly reminded of Jethro running towards him on his first night back, only this time he had a slight excitement instead of fear, as an instinct. Though for reasons he couldn't figure out, he wasn't as excited to see her as he expected. He didn't get much time to think it over as he was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"McGee! You're back. You're finally back. I missed you so much."

Tim winched as Abby's arms touched a tender part of his ribs, something that goes unnoticed by Ziva.

"Abby, please be careful. He is still healing," she said, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Right, right, he is," Abby replied, releasing her hold, "speaking of which, isn't it a bad idea for him to be here. He should be at home resting in bed. Don't you think so Gibbs?"

"We need him for the case Abby," Gibbs replied.

"The case can wait, McGee's health is more important."

"I'm fine Abby," Tim spoke up, "I want to be here."

"Well, you should at least go home early today," Abby offered, "I can take him home and watch over him until you all get off."

"That's not necessary Abby, but thank you," Ziva told her, "we already arranged for him to go home together early today. Gibbs already approved it."

Abby's faced flashed a dirty look at the Israeli woman at her words but she quickly schooled her face. But this too also went unnoticed by Ziva.

"Well as long as he's taken care of," Abby replied, trying not to sound defeated, "Well if you need anything McGee make sure to call me right away."

"Thanks Abbs," Tim said before turning to his desk, "uh…"

"Oh do you like my 'Welcome Back' present?"

On Tim's desk was a single black balloon tied to his stapler, a vase with 2 roses, one red and the other black, and a small handmade banner taped to the edge that said "WELCOME BACK"

"Yeah, it's great. I love it."

"Alright can we get to work now," Gibbs asked standing, "Conference room, now."

He left and went up the stairs not waiting for an answer.

"I'll see you later Abbs" Tim said as Ziva wheeled him towards the elevator again.

"Of course, we need to catch up," Abby replied with a bright smile.

Abby's eyes followed the couple as they went to the elevator and entered it. As soon as the door closed, her smile slowly faltered into a worried grimace.

"Do you think it could last," She asked Tony.

Tony continued to not say a word, instead just studied the couple, deep in thought.

Xxx

Gibbs and Ziva had explained all that's happened with the case and all the info they had to Tim. As they spoke, Tim tried his best to recall anything but kept coming up with blanks. He was hearing both familiar and unfamiliar names and hearing details that he feels he should know but doesn't.

Gibbs then placed four mugshot photos in front of him. Three men and a women looked up at him from the table as he studied them.

"Any recollection," Ziva asked looking over his shoulder.

Tim shook his head, keeping his eyes on pictures.

"Bradley Grier," Gibbs pointed to the first picture.

It was a rough looking man Tim's age with combed back blonde hair and tattoos on his neck and face. He had a mean look on his face and a faded scar over his right brow.

"He runs the crew that you infiltrated. Already served time for trafficking, he was the one who directly talks to the supplier according to our Intel."

He then pointed to the young woman. She had messy short black hair and dark blue eyes. She had an angry look to her face as if the person taking the picture had wronged her.

"Carla Walker. Girlfriend of Grier. Former stripper, she has former charges of prostitution as well as assault and theft."

Next he pointed to a second man with brown hair and thick stubble on his face. His face was shallow from, what Tim would guess from experience, a stint of drug use. He had an expressionless face as if bored to be there

"Derrick Jackson. Longtime friend of Grier, he's had multiple possession, trafficking and dealing charges."

Finally he pointed to the third man. He was much younger than the others with short messy blonde hair. He looked scared to be there.

"Jeremy Tullen. Also longtime friend though not as long as the others. He hasn't served any prison time but has been caught for petty theft and traffic tickets. From what we could tell, he does the tech work for the group."

McGee pulled the picture of Jeremy closer and studied it.

"Something come to mind," Ziva asked.

"I don't know," Tim replied, "I'm getting this feeling but I don't know."

"He was in the same car as you when the accident happened. Maybe that's where it's coming from."

Tim looked at the pictures again, deep in thought.

"What happened with the crash? How did it happened?"

Ziva looked up and gave a look to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and wordlessly stepped outside the room.

She then sat next to Tim, reached into the folder again and pulled out another set of pictures and laid them out in front of Tim. They were all of a scene of an accident. A car totaled and laying upside down in grass.

"Tullen was the driver. You both were driving on the highway, to get the meeting place when an incoming car jumped the center divider and collided into your car. According to investigators the car flipped three times, collided with another car and slid into the side of the road, into a ditch."

McGee looked at another picture, of the interior of the car. There was a mess of debris: glass, trash, various electronics and blood. There was trails of blood on the windshield and interior, as if hands were moving all about.

"The driver of the car that hit you was found with a blood-alcohol level twice the legal limit. He died a week later from complications. The SUV that you hit had a family of three, they only suffered minor injuries."

The next photo was of the highway street. It was littered with debris and glass scattered about. Another damaged car sat in the background, its front bumper missing.

"Tullen did not make it to the hospital. He got too much blood in his lungs and couldn't drain it in time. They almost lost you when they got to the hospital but were able to get you stable in time."

There was a loud sniff that caused Tim to look up and catch Ziva quickly wiping a tear away.

"You came when I was admitted right," Tim asked, not taking his eyes off Ziva.

"Yes," she replied, keeping her composer, "Well a few hours later anyways. They had a hard time contacting me since all you had was a fake ID that you were issued. Luckily a local police officer recognized you. Who knows how long it would have taken to find out if they hadn't. We probably wouldn't have even thought to guess you were in the hospital. You could of died and I wouldn't-"

Ziva's hand went to her mouth as she tried to hold back a sob. Awkwardly Tim reached out and grabbed hold of her other hand in comfort and was rewarded with a squeeze back.

"I thought I got use to idea," Ziva said, regaining her composer, "but I guess it's different now that you are awake."

Not knowing how to answer, Tim instead started to run his thumb over her knuckles.

"You would tell me that I don't need to hide my emotions," Ziva continued, "especially when it's us but you know me, still getting used to it. Well I guess you don't know me currently."

Tim looked away quickly, feeling tremendously guilty.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

Ziva shook her head, gently grabbed him from the chin and lifted his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she smiled reassuringly.

There was a long pause as the two looked at each other. Ziva moved her hand up the side of Tim's face and started gently rubbing circles on his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm here with you, memory or not," She said, "we can make new memories, and through those memories you can learn who I am again."

She then leaned in and gives him a peck on the lips.

Tim suddenly felt an urge he couldn't describe. Without thinking, he leaned in as well and kissed her again only his was deeper.

Feeling embarrassment crawl up face, he was about to pull away when Ziva leaned into the kiss with some passion of her own.

When they broke apart, they placed their forehead on the others and looked at each other smiling, Ziva with a warm smile, and Tim with a surprised but happy grin.

Ziva then laced their connected hand's fingers together and held it firmly. Tim looked down and studied the rings on their fingers. They shined dimly in the rooms light as they touched each other. Simple gold and silver bands.

Something past the rings then caught his eyes. He freed his hand and pulled the picture of the short wild hair woman closer to him.

"What is it," Ziva asked, "another memory?"

"I don't know," Tim replied, not taking his eyes off the picture.

Ziva opened her mouth to ask but then hesitated and debated whether she should tell him what she was thinking or not. Tim didn't notice as the woman's blue eyes looked back at him.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


End file.
